Glowing isn't all that bad
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: Danny starts to go through ghost puberty... this would be one of the few times Dannys glad he has ghost hunters for parents. Parental Bonding Fic! Before PP, DP and the fentons have a truce!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok please don't shoot me! I know I should be updating my other stories but this Idea won't leave me alone! This story takes place before PP, but Danny Phantom has a truce with his parents and the police force, In fact their all kind of his friends. Oh and please don't be mad about the grammar something is wrong with my spellcheck.**

-DP-

Danny woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock, which he gracefully silenced with one swift bash that sent the object clattering to the floor as he started kicking off his bed sheets.

_Guess it's time to get up…._

Danny forced himself up with a very unattractive groan of displeasure and slung his legs over the side of his bed; toes curling once they touched the cold wooden floor. Danny yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before glancing at his closet and dresser.

_There soooooo far away! I don't want to get up._ He mentally whined, kicking his feet out in a childlike protest. Just then one of his toes bumped into some type of fabric. Danny looked down to find his white and red T-shirt from yesterday. It was in a wrinkled heap on the floor not too far from where he was sitting on the bed.

_Well I know what I'm wearing today…hopefully it won't smell….._

Danny really didn't care too much though, after all he was a social outcast so it's not like he had a reputation to keep. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to bed, but knowing he wouldn't be able to get away with it he shook his head and reached down with his gloved hands to-…. Wait a sec Gloved? Shocked Danny let go of his dirty shirt and stared at his hands in confusion before casting a glance at his dresser mirror on the other side of the room. To his horror he was somehow in his ghost form.

_This makes no sense! _Danny though in a Panic _I didn't even fight any ghosts last night! Why am I Phantom? _

He quickly tried to morph back in to his human form. The blue rings formed around his waist for a split second before they sparked and sizzled out. Terrified and suddenly uneasy, he tried the process again but got the same reaction.

_This cannot be happening! _Danny thought franticly. His eyes looked back up to his reflection once more and widened. Right in the center of his chest was a large glowing white spot that was in the shape of a diamond.

_What the hell is going on?_

Danny jumped, torn momentarily from his panic, when he heard the police sirens shoot past his window. Danny took in a couple of deep breaths. There was no use in panicking over this now, not when there were people to save! He'd go talk to frostbite about this later. Surly the people of the far frozen would know something about whatever was wrong with him. So without a second thought Danny ripped an ugly Christmas sweater off a hanger in his closet and slipped it over his head. Danny studied his reflection; he looked really stupid in the holiday themed getup, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't wear his normal T-shirt. People would recognize that it belonged to Danny Fenton, and he couldn't wear any of his other shirts because the fabric was to thin and the light of the new glowing spot on his chest would seep though. So now he was stuck wearing a thick, itchy, sweater that represented a holiday he hated.

Danny sighed

_Well at least it'll do the job and X-mas is only a few days away so people shouldn't question the sweater too much. At least I hope they won't._

With a satisfied nod he phased out of his bed room window and took off to help the local police.

-DP-

**Please review!**


	2. chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two!**

**-DP-**

It didn't take long for Danny to catch up to the cop cars which were now pulled over adjacent to the side walk of a bank. Captain Devin, who was the sheriff of the APPD _'Amity park police department', was_ currently shouting directions to the scrambling officers. Danny landed behind the man.

"Even's get your but over to the station and pick up some more ammo and for Pete sake someone find me Danny Phant..."

"What's going on?" Danny asked ultimately cutting off the captain. Danny knew this wasn't a ghost incident due to the fact his ghost sense didn't go off, so he figured that this whole set up was an effect of a robbery that was still in suit. Though it never hurt to ask anyway.

"Holy #^$&# Phantom!" the captain exclaimed with a jump before leaning against a police cruiser while gripping his chest. "Could you stop doing that! I swear one of these days I'm going to drop dead from a heart attack and it's not going to be because of my love for fast food!" The man exclaimed with a few more pants before looking up at Danny. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Danny just responded with a sleepy and confused expression.

"It's a Christmas sweater; I was just trying to spread the joy. You know tis the season and all that junk." Danny slurred sleepily which made the captain raise his eyebrows in concern.

"Son are you alright?"

Danny's eye sight started to get wacky. ' W-why are there 6 of Cap'en Devin?' Danny thought with confusion, a killer migraine made his mind too cloudy to come up with answer to his question. He felt like he was on a tilt-a-whirl and the world wouldn't stop spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning….

The captain watched in horror as Amity's young hero began to sway back and forth slightly before crumpling to the ground. The middle aged man managed to catch Danny before he fell completely.

"Danny! Danny! Son you've got to wake up! Danny!" the captain yelled as he sat on the ground and shifted Danny so his upper torso was supported on the good captain's cross-legged knees. The captain called Danny's name a few more times while slapping the boy's face gently. Danny whined slightly before opening his eyes to the point that they were only slits.

" M-my H-h-he-ad hu-rts." Danny slurred tiredly and glanced at the worried captain with an annoyed glare " Lea-ve m-e a lone… I'sss sle-ep'en" Danny proclaimed groggily as he tried to push the captain away from him, but his hand only contacted the air.

The robbers took the distraction to their advantage and sped off with the cash and stolen items, but none of the other officers or bystanders cared. They were all worried about the current slightly delusional Danny phantom that was in front of them.

"Someone call the Fenton's and get me some Ice packs too! The boys burning up!" the captain barked before looking back down at Danny who was starting to slip back into sleep once again. The captain called his name and slapped his face once more. Danny constricted his face in pain and tried to squirm away, but the old captain held him still.

"It's alright Danny" he said softly "We are getting you help, you'll feel better soon."

-DP-

Jack and Maddie arrived just in the nick of time. Jack climbed out and helped Captain Devin carefully lift the boy into the G.A.V as Maddie set up the portable examination table and made it more comfortable for the sick ghost boy that would soon be laying there.

"Madd's he wasn't kidding, Phantom really is running a bad fever" Jack bellowed as he and the captain set the boy on the examination table. Maddie quickly dug threw a nearby cabinet for a few moments before pulling out a thermometer. She uncapped the small device and stuck it in phantoms mouth. After a few seconds the small device Beeped and she removed it from the young specters mouth. Maddie gasped

"What's wrong?" One of the citizens that was watching from the open doors of the back of the G.A.V. asked.

"He has a fever of a hundred and two, someone go get some more ice packs please!" Maddie commanded to the gathered crowd.

"How Many?" one of the citizens asked.

"Twenty packs at minimum." Maddie replied while she began to pull off Phantoms shoes and gloves as a few of the crowd members disappeared into the nasty burger to wrangle up some ice packs. Maddie looked up at Jack and Captain Devin.

"Don't just stand there! help me get his clothes off!" Maddie yelled. Jack and Devin just stared at Maddie in shock. "Now!" She yelled again. This time the two men moved and began to help her gently remove Phantoms Christmas sweater and jumpsuit. Maddie was beyond worried 'phantoms temp is normally at 97.6 degrees. If I don't get it down it's possible that his form could start to Destabilize' Maddie thought in worry. She knew she had to get the young ghosts body temp down and the only way she could think to do that was to strip the boy and cover him in Ice packs. Jack removed Danny's sweater only to stop and let loose a laugh and Maddie gasped in relief. Devin just looked at the two ghost hunters with confusion before walking around too their side of the table. He noticed that there was a large diamond shape spot in the middle of the young ghost's chest. Maddie pushed past the confused captain and retrieved a needle from the cabinet. She then walked back and stuck Phantom with it and drew ectoplasm.

"Ok what in the world is going on? One minute you two are panicking and acting like phantom's going to fall apart and the next you see some glowy spot and now everything's ok?"

"Well now that we understand what's going on, yes it's ok. He's just going through Incandescence." Maddie said as she pulled the needle back out of Phantom's arm and quickly examined the emerald fluid within it before disappearing to the front of the RV.

"Does that mean you guys don't need these?"

Jack turned around to find a few bystanders standing outside the vehicle with bags of ice in their hands.

"No we definitely still need those, will you guys help me put them on Phantom. We still need to get his temp down." Jack replied.

With the help of a few bystanders, Danny was soon covered in ice packs from head to toe, with nothing more than boxers on. The young boy whined in protest at the sudden coldness and tried to knock the bags off, but jack quickly stopped him and strapped his hands and ankles into some ghost proof restraints.

"Um… so what's the Incandescence thing Maddie was talking about?" Devin asked. He was still really did not understand what was going on. Jack looked up at the captain and then at the crowed that had gathered around the G.A.V. And smiled.

"Don't worry It's nothing bad….He's just going to go through some changes." Jack explained with enthusiasm.

"Changes?"

"Well I guess the easiest was too put it is that Incandescence is a ghosts version of puberty."

-DP-

Review please!

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

-DP-

Jazz placed another cool wash cloth on her brother's head as her parents left to go answer the door. She ran her hand through her brothers white hair. She had never really touched her brother's hair while he was in ghost form, but she was pretty sure that his hair shouldn't have felt like a rug that was dowsed in warm water. Her mother said that the reason Danny has such a high fever was due to the fact that his genetic structure was changing into his soon to be permanent adult form. Jazz was scared, she didn't know about this 'incandesces' thing her parents mentioned and from what they told her, they didn't know much more than she did because no one in the paranormal community had ever fully studied a ghost when it was going through this stage. She was considering telling her parents Danny's secret because she was afraid of how his human half would react to all of this; she had promised herself if anything started to go wrong she would tell her parents without hesitation.

Jazz blinked a few times in order to clear her vision, looking at her brother was like staring at a light bulb. The intense glowing was apparently another side effect that Danny would have to deal with. She ran her cold hand over her brothers scorching skin; the temp difference was ironic because it was usually Danny who had cold skin. Danny stirred slightly before slowly opening his eyes.

"Jazz?" Danny mumbled in confusion.

"Danny your awake!" jazz replied happily. Danny made a face.

"Do you mind not talking so loud? My head feels like someone split it in half," Danny groaned "What happened?"

Jazz sighed "You're not going to like this…" Jazz said hesitantly before she quickly explained what had happened.

"Wonderful, so I have hormones from hell." Danny grumbled. Jazz laughed lightly as she ran her hand threw her brothers hair again and Danny nuzzled his head into her cold hand. Jazz smiled at the cute gesture, but she also realized just how desperate her little brother was to get his temp down.

"Well… that's one way to put it." She joked as she tried to get her brother mind off of his scorching fever.

"Can you please turn up the A.C.? I feel like I'm stuck in a desert." He complained.

"We already have the air conditioning on blast Danny." Jazz deadpanned "It won't go any higher."

Danny let loose another groan and buried his head in to the pillow that had been provided for him. "I hate my life." He mumbled.

Jazz laughed lightly at her brothers antics.

"Jazz what are you laughing at?" Jack bellowed as he entered the lab with Maddie trailing behind him.

Jazz looked up and smiled at her parents. "Oh… Uh…Nothing, D- Phantom just said something funny."

"He's awake?" Maddie asked with surprise before she pushed past Jack and rushed to the young ghost's side. Jazz just sighed happy that her mother didn't question her almost slip.

"Yeah I'm awake" phantom replied but then blushed because his voice cracked and went up a few octaves. Phantom quickly covered his mouth before he looked up at Maddie with shocked eyes. The three oldest Fenton's couldn't help but burst into laughter. Danny just grumbled and buried his head back under his pillow and adjusted his body so he could get comfy on the bedded experiment table.

"Aww… come on Phantom where sorry for laughing." Maddie apologized for making him feel upset. "Could you unbury your head so I can see if your fever went down?"

"Mho may" was Danny's muffled reply from under the pillows.

"What?" Maddie asked.

Phantom let lose another grumble as he pulled his head out from under the pillows and gave Maddie a frustrated look.

"Ok" she sighed "I promise that we won't laugh again."

Danny sighed and sat up so Maddie could take his temp. He looked at the thermometer warily before he opened his mouth and allowed Maddie to stick the device in it. Once the device beeped Maddie removed it from Phantoms mouth and Danny wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Well your fever went down to 100 degrease, which is good, but that's still very high." Maddie sighed. Danny nodded in agreement as he wiped his forehead again.

"Can you fix me?" he asked. The elder Fenton's had to bite their lips in order not to laugh at Danny's unusual voice. His voice reminded them of a squeak toy going in reverse and it would definitely be something they would have to get used to.

"I'm afraid that we can't help you." Maddie said calmly. She watched as Danny's eyes widened '_She's not going to help me_.' Danny thought in panic '_I thought that they liked phantom now. That they thought of him as a friend.'_

"What why?" he asked with a hurt expression. "Did I make you upset or something because I swear if I did I didn't mean too and…"

Maddie sighed before she cut the rambling ghost off. "Danny we're not upset with you!"

Danny calmed down and looked at Maddie and jack with confusion. "Then why can't you help me?"

"Danny we're still going to help you." Jack explained.

"It's just that you should really talk to an older ghost about this. My husband and I don't really fully understand what you're going through. Incandescence is a process that hasn't been fully studied among the paranormal science community." Maddie explained.

"Yeah maybe you could talk to one of your more ghostly friends and we could drive you where you need to go in the Spector speeder." Jack offered with enthusiasm. Danny smiled slightly at Jacks response, he was happy that they were willing to help him.

"Ok, I…I have a friend named Frostbite who can help. Though you're gonna want to bring a coat, the part of the ghost zone that he haunts is really cold." Danny squeaked.

-DP-

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for the reviews everybody, I'm glad you guys like it!

-DP-

The Fenton's packed up a few items into the Spector speeder and slipped on some heavy winter coats and gloves before they turned their attention back to Phantom.

The young ghost was sprawled out over the bedded experiment table sound asleep. Maddie almost felt bad for having to wake him up. She took off her glove and placed her hand on his forehead to see if his fever had gotten any better… or worse. Maddie frowned when she realized that his fever had stayed the same, which wasn't a good thing but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. Phantom whined slightly before slowly opening his eyes, green orbs met purple ones for a split second before he sat up and gave Maddie a questioning look.

"Is it time to leave?" Danny squeaked.

Maddie nodded and helped the wobbly ghost to his feet- considering Danny was starting to feel slightly dizzy again- and began to slowly help him to the Spector speeder. Just as they began walking a bright swirling clock like portal popped up in front of them, it was so bright that the occupants of the room had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Finally the flash of light ended and a floating figure in a long body engulfing purple cloak appeared.

"GHOST!" Jack cried as he charged up an ectogun.

"Wait don't!" Phantom shouted as he shot forward and smacked the gun out of jack's hands. Jack and Maddie looked at phantom with surprise and confusion; they had about a billion question's slowly forming in their heads. Phantom griped the side of the nearest table for support, his head throbbing and drums pounding in his ears, suddenly wishing that he hadn't of moved that quickly. Maddie watched as Phantom winced and repositioned himself to face the new Spector.

"Hey Clocky." Danny said. His voice was still slightly squeaky but Maddie noticed the high tone was beginning to deepen.

"I'm sorry to pop in unexpectedly Daniel, but I need to talk to you." The new ghost- Who Maddie noted was named Clocky- Stated in a monotone voice.

Maddie watch with worry as a frightened look formed on Phantoms face.

"Did…" Phantom began hesitantly.

"No Daniel he's still under lock and key." Clocky stated.

Phantom huffed in relief, "Thanks Clockwork."

"You're welcome," clockwork said with a nod. "But I still need to talk to you about your current state." Clockwork repeated.

"His state?" Maddie asked with disbelief. "How do you even know what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah," Jack snapped agreeing with his wife. "You can't just supernaturally appear out of nowhere and know what the heck is going on!"

Jazz dragged her hand down the side of her face 'Only Dad would use the word supernaturally.' She thought in embarrassment. She glanced over at Danny, who at the time was looking at his parents with raised eyebrows, before he sent an apologetic glance in clockwork's direction.

"He kinda knows everything about everything." Phantom specified as he rubbed the back of his neck. Maddie and Jack looked at him with shock, quickly forgetting their thoughts.

"Phantom," Maddie began with confusion "It's impossible for someone to know 'everything'."

Clockwork and Danny shared a look before they glanced back at the two ghost hunters.

"Well this is going to be hard to explain." Phantom muttered.

-DP-

"So you're the ghost of time?" Maddie asked with skepticism after listening to the ghost's explanations.

"Just trust me when I say it's less confusing if you don't question him, you'll just get a headache." Phantom grumbled as he buried his head back into his pillow. When the discussion had begun phantom had decided to lie back down on the bedded experiment table because he was beginning to feel slightly sick to his stomach. The Fenton's had pulled up metal chairs to sit on and clockwork had sat on the edge of a nearby lab counter.

"We're getting off topic," Jazz butted in "Clockwork, didn't you say you wanted to talk to Phantom about his current state?"

"Yes," clockwork replied "I did wish to talk to Daniel about that, but I wished to talk to him about it in privet. He can fill you in afterwards if he would like."

"What?" Maddie replied a little unnerved, after all she didn't know this ghost very well and she didn't want to leave phantom alone with him in his weakened state. "You have no right to try and…"

"Maddie it's alright." Phantom cut Maddie off. "I've been friends with clockwork for longer than I've been friends with your family, I trust him and you don't have to worry. I'll be fine alone."

Maddie and jack sent a wary look in clockworks direction before glancing at phantom once again. Danny just flashed them a smile and finally Maddie, Jack, and Jazz left to go upstairs.

Once clockwork knew the elder Fentons were fully up stairs he turned his attention back to Danny. Who looked up at clockwork from where he was laying with his predictably confused expression.

"Why did they have to go upstairs?" Danny asked "Why couldn't they stay down here?"

"You'll find the last part of this talk a lot less awkward if it's between just me and you." Clockwork answered as he shifted from his middle aged form to a child.

"Awkward?" Danny tilted his head in confusion.

Clockwork sighed and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Let me begin with explaining what's happening to your body right now, and then I'll get to the awkward part… Alright?"

Danny slowly nodded his head. "Ok."

"Your parents have already explained that incandescence is like puberty, but it's not exactly like what your human half went through, but it is similar in the sense that your body is changing into its adult form." Clockwork stated.

Danny gave clockwork a worried expression. "Adult form? You mean like a permanent form? It's only going to affect my ghost half right? I mean I don't want to turn into Danny Fenton again- after this is all over- to find that my human half looks like a twenty year old!" Danny said in panic.

"Daniel calm down, your human half should be unaffected, but your ghost half is obviously going to go through some major changes." Clockwork replied.

Danny shot a glare in clockworks direction. "I know my ghost half's going through changes! You and about four other people have told me that a million times over the course of today! What I want to know is why the heck do I have a headache, why am I glowing like a freaken light bulb, why does everything hurt and why do I have such a high fever!"

"All good changes are preceded by chaos, Daniel." Clockwork replied dryly. Danny stopped mid rant with his mouth hanging open and a look of confusion present on his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Danny huffed, thoroughly ticked off.

"It's an ancient proverb, it means_" Clockwork began only to be cut off by Danny once again.

"Never mind explaining **That**, tell me what this **Incandescence **thing is!" Danny replied flippantly.

"Alright, alright," clockwork said, putting his hands up in front of him, "No need to rip my head off."

Danny exhaled a deep breath. "Sorry, I- I'm just really frustrated." He apologized.

"It's alright," clockwork said with a nod of his head.

Danny smiled; glad that clockwork understood how he was feeling.

"I guess I should start by saying the reason you have such a bad headache is because you're going to be developing some telepathic powers when this is over…"

"Telepathic?" Danny farrowed his eyebrows, "Like being able to talk with my mind and stuff?" Danny asked.

"Yes, like being able to talk with your mind… and do a few other things." Clockwork replied before he gave the young ghost a light hearted glare, "Now do you think you could let me finish without interrupting me?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Danny replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your high fever is from the increasing power of your changing core, it should hopefully subside when incidences is over. The extra glowing is just the way your body is trying to release heat." Clockwork explained.

"And I'm sure you have already figured out that your squeaky voice is because your voice is going to deepen."

Danny shook his head yes.

"Yeah I kinda figured that, because my voice did that when I was going through puberty." Danny replied as a blush dusted over his face.

"And your also going to be getting a set of fangs before this is all over as well." Clockwork began only to be cut off by Danny again.

"Fangs! Why would I be getting fangs!" Danny shouted, completely appalled by the idea of having the two pointy teeth. Danny did not want to end up looking anything like a certain vampire-ish fruitloop!

"Well… You see this is where the awkward part begins." Clockwork said with a sigh before looking back at Danny with a serious face. "Daniel, what do you know about how ghosts mate?"

Danny stared at clock work with wide eyes and an even paler face. The master of time wasn't kidding when he said the last part of this talk was going to be awkward after all.

-DP-

I'm ending there because I don't feel like scaring you guys, or myself! God that was a hard chapter to write though! Hopefully with the next chapter I won't have such a bad case of writers block -_-'

Read and review guys! Have a nice night XP


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dudes and dudets, **

**Gosh it's been so long since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry for leaving you all off on such a cliffy! **

**-DP-**

Danny stared at Clockwork. His face was beat red and he felt like he needed to cut off his ears. It was bad enough that he had to be given the Talk by his parents before. It was even worst getting it from a Ghost that he had only met a few times in his life, regardless of the fact it was only over how his ghost half would, well,…. work.

"Right." Danny said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Swinging his feet loosely over the side of the bedded experiment table. "Now that the more uh….. Informational details about well…you know….Are done, you said you wanted to explain what the fangs were for."

Clockwork cleared his throat and fiddled with his time staff, something he did whenever he felt….well….uncomfortable. After all, this was the first time in his existence that he'd ever had to explain this type of thing to another ghost. He was just glad that the overly unpleasant part was over.

"That's right," clockwork said as he continued to tinker with his staff, his eyes carefully avoiding Danny. "I did and thankfully this will be a whole heck of a lot less awkward."

Danny raised an eyebrow at clockworks choice of words; they didn't seem like something he thought that the time ghost would ever say.

"Um…. Ok?" He said with a wince as he massaged his temples, his headache was starting to become unbearable.

"Now fangs are only seen on the dominate ghost partner. They are used to 'mark' the other partner." Clockwork explained, hoping that Danny understood, but then again…

"Ok?" Danny replied as he gave the master of time an unsure glance. "So I'm a dominant ghost, so I would have to mark my future girlfriends? Isn't that a bit over the top? Why would I have to do that in the first place! It's horrible, girls are human beings—or ghost's—not objects!"

Clockwork shook his head. "You're misunderstanding me Danny. First off, the term 'dominant ghost' doesn't simply mean that the ghost is a male. Female ghost can be the dominant ones in a relationship as well; it just depends on which ghost has the stronger power level. Second off, if you were to 'mark' your partner you wouldn't own him or her, you would just have a better and more permit connection with them. You'd be able to tell when each other's in danger, you'd be able to share each other's thoughts telepathically, and even supply extra power to each other when needed. And finally Danny you wouldn't mark your partner unless you fell deeply in love with them, in a way, 'marking' a partner for a ghost is sort of like getting married. The only difference is that once it's done there is no divorcing or changing your mind. It's a very big decision that cannot be taken lightly. Do you understand?"

Danny paled and shook his head yes.

A silence passed between them and Danny seemed overly interested in his boots.

"Clockwork?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"How… How do you know if you've found your partner?" Danny asked softly.

"Well…I—," clockwork stumbled over his words. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer Danny considering partnership was nothing he had to worry about since he had to swear off finding a mate due to his Jobs strict rules and regulations. Apparently the observant council felt that if clockwork was to settle down and have a family then he would be too distracted to properly care for the time stream. Sure he had seen other ghosts find their proper partners and such, but he never knew how it felt. So because he had a problem finding the answer he decided to quote some dead anonymous poet. Who, no doubt, knew more about love than he possibly could.

"Nobody tells you the meaning of the sparkle in her eyes, the warmth of her hand and the missing of the togetherness, so why would I tell you how to find the girl that will spark all these attributes. That's a journey you'll have to discover on your own, because like beauty, Love is in the eyes of the beholder."

Danny stared up at clockwork with a contemplating expression as he mulled clockworks indirect piece of advice over.

Clockwork knew that Danny hated his indirect metaphorical riddles—that to the young halfa made little to no sense—but it was how clockwork answered qestions that he didn't fully understand himself. He would just quote some random dead person on what they would have to say about the subject and then leave the advice seeker to figure out what the meaning meant. So when that ghost or human— or halfa in Danny's case— found their own answer to it, it had so much more meaning then anything he could possibly offer up as advice.

"But— I," Danny began, pausing to try and figure out how to best word his question.

-DP-

Jazz watched as he mother hurriedly typed away on her lap top entering the security pass codes to the cameras in the lab.

"Mom!" Jazz yelped "What are you doing? They asked to have a moment alone for a reason!"

Maddie shook her head.

"I don't trust that ghost—Clockwork— he just…Gives off this vibe that I don't like. I want to make sure that Danny's ok." She said with a serious tone.

Jazz did a double take.

"Did you just call him Danny?"

Maddie blinked.

"Well that is his name, why?"

"I just, you've always called him Phantom or ghost, never Danny. You said that you didn't want to get too close to him in case he started acting like the other ghosts." Jazz said in shock.

Maddie shook her head. She knew her daughter was right; she shouldn't be calling him by his first name. But as of lately she felt like she couldn't help it, there was just something about the ghost that made her maternal instincts kick in, and she knew that was dangerous.

The computer beeped and let her know that it had successfully tapped into the lab's cameras and ultimately pulled her from her thoughts.

The screen flickered to the live camera feed and showed Danny sitting on the experiment table and the other ghost was sitting on the counter across from him. Clockwork seemed to be fiddling with his staff; an uncomfortable expression was set on his face and Danny seemed to be…well, he was either upset or offended, Maddie couldn't really tell which.

"_So I'm a dominant ghost, so I would have to mark my future girlfriends? Isn't that a bit over the top? Why would I have to do that in the first place! It's horrible, girls are human beings—or ghost's—not objects!" _Danny defended, his eyes glowing a brighter shade of neon green.

"_You're misunderstanding me Danny. First off, the term 'dominant ghost' doesn't simply mean that the ghost is a male. Female ghost can be the dominant ones in a relationship as well; it just depends on which ghost has the stronger power level. Second off, if you were to 'mark' your partner you wouldn't own him or her, you would just have a better and more permit connection with them. You'd be able to tell when each other's in danger, you'd be able to share each other's thoughts telepathically, and even supply extra power to each other when needed. And finally Danny you wouldn't mark your partner unless you fell deeply in love with them, in a way, 'marking' a partner for a ghost is sort of like getting married. The only difference is that once it's done there is no divorcing or changing your mind. It's a very big decision that cannot be taken lightly. Do you understand?"_ clockwork explained in a monotone voice.

Maddie raised her eyebrows.

"Mom, why are they talking about him getting married and what's marking?" Jazz asked, trying to mask her horror.

"Well, soon after a ghost completes Incandescence it will normally pick a … well for the lack of a better word a 'Soul Mate'." Maddie explained. "But that doesn't make a lot of sense, well actually none of this dose…."

"What do you mean by that?" Jazz asked

"Well, Phantom has only been a ghost for about a year now right? So he's still really young, He shouldn't be going through Incandescence until he's at least been a ghost for four years. Not to mention he's only 15, I don't think he's entirely ready to start a family or get a wife." She explained.

Jazz paled. The idea that her little brother might have a 'wife and kids' by the end of the coming month scared her; A thousand worst scenarios started running threw her head. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"_Clockwork?"_

"_Yes Daniel?"_

"_How… How do you know if you've found your partner?" _Danny asked softly.

"_Well…I—," _clockwork seemed too stumble over his words for a short moment before continuing. "_Nobody tells you the meaning of the sparkle in her eyes, the warmth of her hand and the missing of the togetherness, so why would I tell you how to find the girl that will spark all these attributes. That's a journey you'll have to discover on your own, because like beauty, Love is in the eyes of the beholder_."

"_But— I," _Danny began before pausing; he seemed to be thinking what he wanted to say over. "_What if I can't find a partner…." _

Phantom looked like he was trying to blink back tears.

"_Oh, Daniel I have no doubt that you'll find a partner."_ Clockwork said as got down from the counter and pulled the young ghost into a hug, allowing Danny's head to rest on his shoulder.

"_You think so?"_ Danny asked softly.

"_I know so, after all I am the master of time."_

Danny sighed in relief "_Sorry, it's just—."_

"_You're afraid; you don't want to be alone for the rest of your existence. You're afraid that no one will like you because of your hybrid status."_ Clockwork stated.

Phantom shook his head. "_Yeah, I don't ever want to be alone."_

Maddie blinked.

"Hybrid status, Phantoms a hybrid?"

-DP-

**Well what did you guys think? Read and review for me please!**

**Oh and clockwork dose realize that Maddie's watching, he said what he said for a reson. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys….**

**Sooooooo I apparently had this chapter written out for about 3 months now….. I kinda forgot to post it….. He he….**

***Hides***

**Please don't kill me! XD**

**-DP-**

Lance thunder ran his fingers through his hair before turning his attention to the camera crew behind him.

"We are live right?"

The camera man gave lance a thumbs up.

Lance nodded and turned his attention back to the front door of the Fenton house hold. He reached his hand out and rang the doorbell. It took a couple of dings before the door was finally opened by a very tired looking Jazz.

"Good morning Mrs. Fenton. I was sent here by Mayor Masters himself to get an update on Amity's young hero." Lance explained with a smile.

Jazz blinked. Oh Vlad did NOT just pull the press card….

"May we come in?" Lance gestured, hoping to get a response from the frizzy haired, sleepy teen.

Jazz pulled her bath robe tighter around her body and glanced at the camera crew behind lance before glancing back at the reporter once again.

"You said that Vlad sent you?" She asked with a yawn.

Lance nodded.

"Yup, our selfless Mayor was so worried about phantom that he wanted someone to keep a constant eye on his progress. He said that he was originally going to come down himself, but then he realized that the rest of amity was probably worried about phantom as well so he sent us." Mr. Thunder explained.

Jazz rolled her eyes at the mention of amity's _Selfless Mayor. _Note the heavy sarcasm…

"I'm sorry Mr. Thunder, But D—I mean Phantom— is resting. He doesn't feel very well and I think having you in the house might be too much excitement for him at the moment." Jazz explained before slamming the door shut, Leavening the stunned reporter and camera crew on the front steps.

Jazz shook her head in annoyance, she really did hate Vlad. She started to walk away from the front door planning to go down stairs to check on her brother. She hadn't been down stairs since clockwork had left yesterday. She felt her stomach twisted at the thought of clockwork and what he had told her and her parents in privet yesterday. He said that there was a small chance that Danny's core might not be able to withstand incandescence because of his human half.

Yes Clockwork revealed the fact that Danny was half human. Oh Jazz was so not happy when he did that, but then again…..Danny's life was in danger.

-Flashback-

_Jazz watched from the bottom of the stairwell as Clockwork tucked Danny into his bed on the experiment table. Danny grumbled slightly and peaked up at the time ghost._

"_Clock—Work what are you…?"Danny half asked through partial ladled eyes._

"_Just tucking you in," Clockwork explained to the sleepy teen. "You passed out during our little talk. You should stop fighting and just go to sleep Daniel. Your body obviously needs it."_

_Danny scrunched up his face in confusion._

"_But, but I..." Danny yawned "More questions….."_

_It was after that incomplete sentence that Jazz's little brother slowly fell into a deep sleep._

_Clockwork smiled down at the peaceful sight and ran his fingers threw Danny's hair._

"_Don't worry little Phantom, I'll be back when you wake up. I promise…Then we can finish that talk." Clockwork said with a sigh. He then glanced in Jazz's direction. "Is there a reason that you're spying?"_

_Jazz paled and stumbled into the time ghost's line of sight._

"_How…How did you know I was there?" She blurted out in astonishment._

_Clockwork smirked._

"_I am the master of time. I know and see all."_

_Jazz put her hands on her hips and let out a frustrated sigh._

"_I forgot about that…." She paused for a split second before raising an eyebrow. "Why were you tucking Danny in?"_

_Clockwork blinked slightly before blushing. Truthfully he was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question. _

"_Your brother…" Clockwork said while he fiddled nervously with his time staff. "He is very special to me, I mean the time stream! He is very special to the time stream!"_

_Jazz watched as he repeated that last sentence over again before blushing, his eyes casted on the floor. She cocked an eyebrow._

"_I'm sorry I just..." Clockwork paused. "Your brother is very important to the time stream, but he is also very important to me. You see I was charged with being His guardian which, for a ghost, is sort of like being asked to be an adopted father. When the Observant Counsel asked me to be Danny's guardian I… I was speechless and incredibly happy. I was finally going to have a son and I promised myself that I would do everything to protect him."_

_Jazz watched as tears began to pour from clockworks dimmed red eyes. A knot slowly formed in the pit of her stomach._

"_Is something bad going to happen to Danny?" Jazzed asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Clockwork's head hung in worry as he ran his trembling hand through Danny's soft white hair._

"_There is a slight chance that he may die…."_

_Jazz paled and her hands started shaking. She couldn't believe that this was happening! She refused to believe that it was happening! Suddenly Jazz paused in realization and a hopeful expression dawned on her face._

"_Wait you said slightly? So that means there's a chance… There's a chance that he could live. That he'll be alright!"_

_Clockwork nodded._

"_Yes there is a chance and trust me I'm going to do everything I can to make that chance a reality, but in order to do that I need you and your parents to help."_

"_Of course we'll help; you don't even need to ask!" Jazz responded without hesitation._

_Clockwork glanced at Jazz._

"_Even if it means telling your parents and Amity of Danny's human half?"_

_Jazz's hopeful expression turned sour._

"_What! Why? You know how Danny feels about his secret and it's not right for us to go blabbing it off to the rest of the world!" She yelled._

"_Shhh…" Clockwork exclaimed in a whispered "Your brother is sleeping."_

_Jazz bit her lip realizing that Clockwork was right._

"_Sorry," She spat out in a lower voice. "But you still didn't answer my question."_

_Clockwork growled in frustration._

"_I can't answer your question! I can't tell you why!" He barked, his eyes flashing a brighter red._

_Jazz backed away in surprise. This was the first time the ghost had broken from its normal monotone, Buddhist like behavior._

"_Why not… why can't you tell me?" Jazz asked softly._

_Clockwork took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were there normal dull red once again._

"_I'm sorry," He sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled…but you need to understand that if I don't answer one of your questions it's not because I'm trying to be difficult or sinister. I'm not answering because it could jeopardize Daniel's future." Clockwork explained as he grabbed Jazz by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "You are going to just have to trust me. Can you do that?"_

_Jazz remained silent as she stared up into clockworks red orbs. She was shocked…._

"_Alright." She breathed out. "I—I think I can trust you."_

"_Good…"_

_Clockwork smiled and removed his hands from Jazz's shoulders. _

"_Jazz! Jazz honey!" Maddie yelled as she came down the steps, only to be quieted by the simultaneous shushing of Jazz and clockwork._

"_Mom!" Jazz whispered angrily. "Phantom is sleeping."_

"_Oh, sorry Honey." Maddie called back in a whisper as she reached the bottom of the steps and peaked around the corner at both of them. She then glanced up at her husband who was behind her. "Jack, why don't you go do some needle point I think that four people being down here might be too much of a crowd, especially since Phantom is sleeping."_

"_Actually Madeline, It would be better if we all go upstairs. There is something that we need to discuss. _

_Jazz sighed; this was going to be fun….._

-Flashback End-

Jazz was grateful that Clockwork only told her parents about Danny being half human. He never actually told them the identity of his human half and her parents had been so stunned by the news that they were too busy trying to digest the first piece of information than to ask questions about who Danny's human half was. So really, it wasn't like Danny was fully reveled. Jazz thought that she and her brother were in the clear, but then she was reminded of the fact that the rest of Amity Park still needed to be told of her brother's condition. Which then lead her thoughts back to the annoying reporter on her front steps. She twitched every time the doorbell chimed. Obviously this guy didn't know how to take a hint and besides it was way too early for an interview anyway. Not to mention she didn't feel comfortable letting in a reporter and camera crew that was sent by Vlad.

"Jazz honey."

Jazz's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice. She glanced up at in the direction of the voice to find her mother standing in the kitchen door way with a plate of pancakes in her hands.

"Do you think that Phantom eats?" Maddie asked "I mean he is half human, so he would have to right?"

Jazz shrugged, she knew the answer but had to act like she didn't.

"I don't know maybe you should go ask him." She suggested.

"Right that's a good idea, Oh I should grab my video cam and tape him eating!" Maddie squealed in excitement. "Maybe I can learn more about his motor skills."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. She never understood her parents.

Just then the doorbell rang again causing Jazz's eye to twitch.

Maddie glanced at the door with curiosity.

"Who's at the door Jazz?"

"Oh uh just some reporter—." Jazz began only to be cut off by her mother.

"Reporter! Well this is great now we can tell the rest of amity about Phantoms little secret. Just like clockwork said!" Maddie chirped as she placed the plate of pancakes on the coffee table before making her way to the front door.

"Wait Mom you can't let them in!" Jazz began to protest as her mother walked by her, but Maddie just told her to calm down and opened the front door anyway.

-DP-

**Well it's a cliffy Ha ha. ** **Sorry if this chapter didn't turn out very well I had a huge headache while I was writing! Though I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Its ten pages! That makes up for the long wait right? *Puppy Dog eyes***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long! I've sort of been distracted with the Rise of the guardians Fandom….Heh…..**

**-DP-**

Clockwork sipped the tea that Mr. Fenton had offered as he watched the bulky man make Pancakes. The time ghost watched with interested as Jack flipped the flat cakes in the pan over, allowing the other side to cook. He had never really paid much attention to the everyday things that humans did until just recently. He was trying to learn more about the everyday life of humans. That way he could establish a closer relationship with Daniel.

Ever since he was declared Daniel's guardian he had been trying his best to get along with the young halfa, without being to awkward. Unfortunately though the time ghost was a little socially deprived thanks to the long years he had spent alone in his tower. His only break from his solitary environment was when the Observant's decided to grace him with their presence, and God knows, he never looked forward to that.

"So," Jack said. Breaking Clockwork from his thoughts, "Uh…Would you like one?"

Clockwork blinked. Then he realized that he must have been blankly staring at the sizzling pan for the last few minutes.

"Oh, No thank you. I really shouldn't even be having this tea you offered, the food in your realm is not exactly the safest thing for a ghost to eat or drink. We can indulge a little, but too much could make us sick."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise; he had so many questions he wanted to ask. After all it wasn't every day that he, A GHOST HUNTER, got the chance to actually hold a conversation with a benevolent ghost. Well…other than Phantom that is.

"Sick, really?! How so? Dose it cause your form to disable, or is it more of a fluctuation in power? Wait, no the fluctuation wouldn't make much since because organic materials usually drain the radiation that bonds Ectoplasms chemical structure together-." With each new line of scientific babble Jack invaded Clockworks personal space just a little more. The time ghost found himself slowly backing into the side of the counter, his face the perfect picture of unease.

"Dad? I think you should back off a little bit. You look like you're making Clockwork kinda uncomfortable."

Jack glanced over his shoulder to find Jazz giving him a pointed look as she quietly closed the door to the lab.

"What? No I'm not!" Jack beamed as he patted Clockwork on the back, causing the time ghost to slightly lose his footing. "Right Buddy?"

Clockwork sent a Jack a small trying smile. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings. "Sure…"

Jack let out a booming laugh as he slapped Clockwork on the back one more time for good measure.

"See Jazzy pants! Nothing to worry about! Now where's your mother?"

"Madeleine is in the living room talking to the reporter, Lance I believe his name is, she sent Jasmine to see if Phantom had awaken yet, but I'm afraid the young boys still sleeping. He won't be waking up for another 15 minutes and 7 sec…." clockwork trailed off, a little uncomfortable with the odd looks that the Fentons where sending him. "Is something wrong?"

Jazz and Jack shook off their dumbfounded looks.

"What? No of course not!" Jazz said quickly as she fiddled with a piece of her hair, blushing in embarrassment. Her brother was an inter-dimensional superhero who was also half dead, you would think she would be able to wrap her mind around the concept of a ghost like Clockwork, but no, the time ghost was enigma and boy did she enjoy solving those.

"Yeah, No worries their CW everything's just fine!" Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, apparently he's where Danny got his famous nervous habit from. "I was just surprised that one of amity's most famous reporters is in our house and nobody told me!"

"Well not for nothing dad, but you did blow up three news vans within the last week, Mom said you should probably sit this one out. You know how jumpy Lance is." Jazz pointed out.

"Aww, Come on!" Jack whined, he glanced over at Clockwork. "Come on you can vouch for me, right?"

"Did you just call me CW?" Clockwork blurted out, perplexed.

-DP-

"I am so sorry about my daughter's behavior earlier; she's not really too much of a morning person." Maddie explained to Lance as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Oh it's no problem Miss. Fenton. I have a teenage daughter too and trust me, I get it." Lance replied as he sat down in an arm chair. He flashed her an award winning smile before glancing over at the camera crew. "You two almost finished setting up?"

"Almost, hey Rich can you hand me that lens piece?" Chris asked. The Intern nodded and handed the busy camera man the lens piece.

Chris attached the lens and played with a few of the buttons to make sure everything was working properly.

"Alright-y then, that looks like everything."

Chris let out a grunt as he stood up strait. He positioned himself behind the camera and gave lance a thumb up. Lanced nodded and grabbed his mike. He ran a hand threw his hair and sucked on his front teeth to make sure that there weren't any bits of his breakfast still hanging around. Satisfied with his appearance he gave Chris the ok.

The camera man nodded in response and turned the video camera. Soon the occupants of the Fenton's living room were being broadcasted to every house in Amity.

"Good morning Amity Park! This Lance Thunder, I'm here in the Fentons living room talking to Miss. Maddie Fenton, One of Amity's most famous resident ghost hunters and current care taker of our town hero!"

**-DP-**

**Sorry guys I'm going to have to end this here. Mainly because I wanted to get something up by the end of this weekend because I promised HalfafanD, the other reason is because I got grounded and this might be the only time I'll be able to post something until I'm out of Black out. -_-'**

**Anyway thank all of you for the lovely reviews and I'll try to get the other half of this chapter written up and finished for you all soon. Don't forget to leave a review please!**

**Have a nice night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the other half of the chapter! **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**-DP-**

"Good morning Amity Park! This Lance Thunder, I'm here in the Fentons living room talking to Miss. Maddie Fenton, One of Amity's most famous resident ghost hunters and current care taker of our town hero!" Lance chirped in an overly cheery voice, before turning to Maddie to ask his first question. "Speaking of our hero, how's he holding up?"

Lance shoved the microphone in Maddie's face, causing the redheaded woman to go cross-eyed. She pushed the mike away slightly, flashing a kind smile at both Lance and the camera.

"Well Phantom seems to be doing extremely well. He's, for the most part, fully responsive. Though he still has a fairly high fever and splitting headaches, not to mention his mouth is starting to hurt him too, but Jack and I theorize that's just because his fangs are coming in."

Lance went wide-eyed and pulled the mike away from Maddie before she could finish.

"F-fa-fangs?" He stuttered out in horror and confusion. "Just what exactly is happening to Mr. Phantom?"

Maddie laughed at the reporter's response. "It's nothing that bad really he's just going through Incandesce."

"Incandesce?" Lance repeated as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Then a look of realization hit him. "Oh, yes, yes, you talked about that yesterday when you came to help Mr. Phantom. You mentioned it was sort of like puberty, correct?"

Maddie nodded.

"So if all of these changes are natural, then why don't we see more ghosts with things like fangs and such?" Lance asked.

Maddie froze. That question caught her off guard and left her wondering just why there weren't more ghosts with fangs. After all, Clockwork had told them that every ghost received them after a certain age.

"It's because some fall out soon after a ghost chooses their mate, while others are retractable or easily hidden."

Lance glanced over in the direction of the new voice. He was about to ask how this stranger knew that, but then…..He saw the red eyes and the spooky cloak. The reporters eyes widened and his mouth fell open; he gawked at the floating cloaked figure for a few seconds before he finally got over his shock and screamed bloody murder.

"IT'S THE GRIM REAPER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! HE'S COME TO COLLECT OUR SOULS!"

Lance dove behind the large sofa, leaving a surprised Maddie to "defend" her-self against the new "threat".

Maddie got up and peaked over the side of the couch that lance was hiding behind. She prayed she would be able to calm him down.

"Lance you don't-." Maddie began, only to be cut off by the hysterical man.

"I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" He wailed.

Maddie's left eye twitched.

"LANCE HE'S NOT THE GRIM REAPER!"

Lance peeked his head up from behind the couch and cast a weary glance towards the cloaked ghost.

"He's not?" He sniffled in confusion.

The ghost hunter sighed in frustration.

"No Lance, he's not. His name is Clockwork. He's Phantom's," Maddie paused, she was going to say guardian, but she didn't think that would help calm the already hyperventilating reporter. Lance looked like he was about to pass out, so she decided to use a more common term. "Father."

Lance shot up from behind the couch in utter disbelief and waltzed over to the time ghost, shoving the mike under Clockworks nose. Maddie blinked in amazement at how fast the reporters mood had changed and wondered slightly what was exactly wrong with him.

Clockwork grimaced and used his pointer finger to push the mike away from his face.

"Your Phantoms father?" Lance asked.

"Sort of…" Clockwork paused taking in the death glare Maddie was sending him. He knew why she was, but if he said that he was Daniels biological father…well…..That could cause some issues in the future. So the time ghost settled on the second best thing. "I'm his step Father."

Lance gaped in amazement, and Clockwork had no doubt that the rest of amity was doing the same at the moment.

"So… Then…You're a good ghost like Mr. Phantom is?" Lance hesitantly inquired.

Clockwork nodded.

"I have no intention of doing any malevolent acts." He replied.

The blonde reporter sighed in relief, the anxious feeling that had been nesting in the pit of his stomach slowly dissipated.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions? I mean amity in general would love to know more about your son! He's quite the mystery you know."

"Well that depends on what you ask, Mr. Thunder." Clockwork frowned.

A shiver crawled up Lance's spine.

"H-how do you know my name?" He asked. "And what do you mean 'that depends on what you ask'? Why are you and Phantom so secretive?"

-DP-

Danny was jolted from his sleep by a sudden searing pain that pierced through the roof of his mouth. He jolted up from his makeshift bed; his hands soared to his mouth as he stumbled to the floor. His sight faded in and out with every new wave of pain that ripped through his head. Danny stumbled his way to the small bathroom that was in the basement. Once inside he practically fell on to the white ceramic sink. He glanced up at the mirror just above it. The dim bathroom light flickered slightly over him, casting the room in eerie shadows.

He took in his own appearance and, God, did he look horrible. His white disheveled hair was slick with sweat and was sticking to his for head. His normally pale face was flushed a bright cherry red.

He was slammed by another wave of pain, causing him to see billions of small black dots that swarmed his vision for a few minutes. He lurched forward and let out a cry of pain, his grip tightened on the sink.

Finally when his vision cleared Danny lean closer to the mirror and brought his hand up to his mouth, pushing up his upper lip. He was shocked to find a set of white fangs slowly protruding from his gums.

-DP-

**Well that's the other half of the chapter I promised! Did you guys like it? I can promise you all right now that the next chapters going to be a very eventful one! ;) **

**Oh and By the way! I need all of you lovely readers to visit my page on this site and vote for who you think Danny's mate should be in an upcoming chapter! So please vote for that! It's kind of rare that I ask for opinion on one of my stories. XD**

**Please read and review! The reviews really do help keep me motivated to write! And thanks so much for all the reivews! You all are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I apologize for any spelling errors that you might see in advance! I dropped my computer and it broke...*sigh* so I had to type this chapter up on my I pod. Which means that this chapter will be prone to not only spelling errors but auto correct -_-'

You have no idea how bad of a mood I'm in right now... -_-#

-DP-

Lance was so over come by shock that he had to sit back down on the couch. His camera crew seemed to copy his movements, and soon the three of them were sitting together on the worn couch of the Fenton house hold, with their faces full of an odd mixture of fear and confusion.

Lance ran a hand threw his hair.

"Wait, wait, so your the ghost of time?" lance blurted out in disbelief. "as in you can control it?"

Clockwork nodded, it seemed that the petty reporter and his crew were taking this a lot better than most mortals...and ghosts... And come to think of it didn't Danny try and beat the crap out of him when they first met? But then again he purposely did try to 'fake' decapitate the young halfbreed. So he could understand Daniels reaction.

Clockwork sighed and let his musings come to an end. He made a mental note that, this,will now be the 3rd time that he had to explain both his powers and his title.

He floated across the room and took a seat in the leather armchair that was diagonal to Maddie, after all if every one else was sitting, why couldn't he?

"yes," Clockwork began in his normal monotone. "I am the ghost of time. That question I can answer easily without confusing you, but as for your second question-"

Maddie inwardly groaned, she did not need too listen to this again! She was a scientist with multiple doctorate degrees and the co owner of her own ghost hunting company and she still could not make heads or tails of what clockwork had told her. It just seemed a little too science fiction... Maddie's train of thought burst into a flame of worry when the time ghost jolted from his seat with a look of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Daniel's about to hurt himself."

And with that cryptic reply Clockwork quickly sank beneath the floor boards. Leaving behind a baffled crew of humans.

-DP-

Maddie bolted from her seat and rushed to the basement door, Lance and the camera crew were hot on her heels. She skidded to a stop in front of the heavy metal door and flung it open before she continued down the steps.

Back up in the kitchen Jack and jazz shared a confused glance before dropping their cooking utensils and rushing down the steps after the rest of the group.

Maddie arrived in the lab to find the experiment table empty. She glanced around the lab, suddenly a lot more aware of all the sharp objects that both she and Jack left out. Would Phantom really try to harm himself? Were the sudden changes afflicting Phantom to much for him?

Finally she noticed the flickering light leaking from the bathroom door.

She rushed to the bathroom to find clockwork slowly uncovering both Danny and himself, flicking his now scorched purple cloak over his shoulder. Glass and glowing green ectoplasm littered the floor around them.

Maddie covered her mouth when she realized that the shattered glass and splats of ectoplasm were the remains of her ectogun samples.

She quickly rushed to the ghosts aid. Helping clockwork stand with an unconscious Danny in his arms. She was quick to notice the scorched holes that covered the time ghosts purple cloak. she had no doubt that those marks were from the highly concentrated anti-ectoplasm concoction.

Clockwork let out a muffled yelp of pain as he stood, he looked at the glass covered floor with weariness, well aware of what would happen if he were to step on them. Yeah, he decided he would be better off in the air.

"Are you alright? Did any of that get on your back? Why is Phantom unconscious? " Maddie paused slightly when she noticed that the bathroom mirror, which was also a Medicean cabinet but the elder Fenton's had used it to store samples, was hanging off the wall, the mirror was wide open! "How the hell did THAT happen"

Clockwork sighed as he floated out of the bathroom and to the experiment table. Gently placing Danny down before turning to face the distressed ghost hunter.

"Daniel's fine, his fangs just finished coming in and he passed out from the pain, see." the group watched as the time ghost pulled back Danny's upper lip to revile a set of white fangs. The fangs were stained green from the ectoplasm that was leaking from the ghosts swollen gums. " He grabbed the Medicean cabinet when he started to black out, I guess he was trying to regain his balance, but he just ended up pulling it down with him."

The time ghost glanced at Maddie. "you really should put a lock on that thing, what if one of your children got into it? And I'm fine, my cloak took the Damage. For the most part anyway."

Maddie bit her lip with guilt. She didn't mean for any of that to happen.

"I'm sorry."

"it's all in the past now miss Fenton, no need to dwell. As the saying goes 'live and learn'. Am I correct?" clockwork said, casting the ghost hunter a warm half smile.

A moan interrupted their conversation.

All the heads turned towards the noise to find Phantom slowly sitting up. His left hand firmly pressed against his mouth.

"Daniel!" clockwork said as he crouched down to the half-breeds eye level and ran a hand through his white locks. "you alright."

Danny winced and shook his head yes, leaning into the touch of his mentor.

"Ma mouf hurt's." Danny slurred as he sucked the ectoplasm off his newly formed fangs.

"I figured that much, but the pain should go away shortly, you always were a fast healer." the time ghost stated, a small proud smile tugging on his lips.

"um... Do you want an ice pack or something to suck on? It might help with the pain."

Danny jumped at the voice of his mother and looked past Clockwork to find not only his family, but Amity's most obnoxious news reporter and his camera crew!

The half ghosts eyes widened and he glanced over at clockwork with a light glare.

"Wha are tha do'n here!"

-DP-

So what do you guys think? Again sorry about anything grammar wise that's wrong! Hopefully I'll have my computer back soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Sorry about the long wait!**

-DP-

The humans stood there dumbly as they watched all hell break lose between Phantom and Clockwork. The moment that Danny's brain had finally processed the fact that the reporters were there, IN HIS HOUSE, WITHOUT WARNING! He had immediately jumped the gun and started spewing what seemed like gibberish to the Time Ghost, and Phantoms lisp wasn't helping things either. Clockwork responded to the yelling with a calm voice, using the same langue. It seemed like the older ghost was trying to defuse the situation.

Lance sent a confused glance towards Maddie and Jack.

"What's going on?" He whispered. "What are they saying?"

"Uh," Maddie paused trying to figure out how to best word her answer. "I don't think Phantoms all that happy you're here…."

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that seriously what they're arguing about?" He whispered back.

"I don't know for sure, I don't speak ghost Mr. Thunder, but that's my best guess." Maddie replied hoping that the reporter wouldn't be to insulted.

"Hey Madd's," Jack interrupted, "Maybe this is a good time to test out the updated version of the ghost gabber?"

Queue dramatic eye roll, Maddie hated that infernal thing. They could never get it to work! All it did was repeat whatever the ghost, and annoyingly enough their son, would say and add "Fear me" to the end of it.

"No I don't think that's a very good idea honey. It's still got too many bugs that need to be worked out."

Jazz vividly relaxed at that statement, mumbling an almost silent "Thank God" under her breath.

Lance wanted to know what a 'ghost gabber' was, but when he saw the two female Fenton's reaction to the mentioned device he figured it was probably in his best interest that he didn't know.

Finally Phantom let out a annoyed huff of defeat, it seemed like Clockwork had won the argument out. The time ghost turned his attention to the humans.

"I apologize for that, but do you mind waiting for us upstairs. Daniel and I need to finish having a talk…"

Maddie took in Clockworks less than neutral expression and Phantom's scowl and immediately decided that it was probably a good Idea to give them some room….

-DP-

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he watched his family members and Lance's crew head back up stairs. Leavening only him and a slightly irritated Clockwork behind.

Danny shot his ghostly mentor another death glare, but his look softened when he glanced at the scorch marks and holes on Clockworks back. He busily sucked on his new teeth. Clockwork had been right about them healing up fast. It only took 15min and now the bleeding had stopped and he was talking normally… Well….for the most part anyway. His mouth would still give off a lisp or whistle on occasion.

"You should let me look at your back." Danny stated, his forehead creasing with worry.

Clockwork half smiled and ran his hand threw Danny's white locks.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm just fine."

Danny frowned and raised a knowing eyebrow, before grabbing clockworks hand and gently yanking him forward. The time ghost let out a slight hiss of pain.

"You know I may just be an ordinary being who can't see into the future, but I'm not stupid… I've been burned by anti-ectoplasm before. I know it burns strait through the clothes and the first layer of skin." Danny said as he watched clockwork's red orbs avoid his gaze. "Let me bandage you up. There's a first aid kit tucked away underneath the computer desk down here. I've had plenty of practice with it…"

Clockwork's heart clinched at the last part of the sentence, he knew Danny had gotten used to bandaging up worse wounds then the ones that were currently ailing him now. Those battles were forcing the boy to grow up way too fast.

Danny got up from the experiment table and hobbled over to the computer desk. He then bent down and removed the first aid kit from a secret compartment, before he made his way back to clockwork.

The young halfa motioned for Clockwork to go ahead and sit on the table, which Clockwork was very hesitant about.

Danny frowned at the Time Master.

"Dude, don't make me anymore annoyed with you then I already am…." He dead panned

Clockwork let out an exasperated sigh and removed his cloak and shirt before taking a seat on the experiment table that Danny had gotten so used to over the last few days, His blistered back was facing the young half breed, partly covered by the ghost's long hair.

Danny did a double take.

"You have white hair?"

"Well it used to be blue but my job is pretty stressful." Clockwork replied, a half smile tugging on his face. "Why what color were you expecting it to be?"

Danny blinked.

"Well honestly, for the longest time I didn't even think you had hair…"

Clockwork chuckled lightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Danny huffed in amusement as he poured some homemade disinfectant (A product of Sam's large green house garden) on to a cotton ball and began swabbing the afflicted areas.

Clockwork let out a low hiss.

"That burns…"

Danny shot him a sympathetic glance as he finished his work.

"Do me a favor and tell Sam that the next time you see her. I'm starting to get sick of her calling me a baby anytime I go over to her house to get bandaged up." Danny muttered.

"You let her bandage you?" The Time ghost asked, "I thought you said that you did that yourself?"

Danny cleared his throat.

"Well, I—Heh, Um…" He swallowed nervously as a light green ting dusted over his cheeks. "It's nice to have some help every once in a while."

"Uh huh," Clockwork responded, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'd shut up you know, I'm still annoyed with you _and_ I'm the one holding the disinfectant bottle."

-DP-

Maddie shut the heavy door to the basement behind her before turning to face the rest of the group.

"Well… That was unexpected…." She blurted out. "But at least we can get a start on breakfast while we're waiting, Lance would you and your crew like to join us?"

Lance eyed the pancakes that were sitting in the middle of the dining room table before shrugging.

"Why not…."

They all took a seat as Jazz finished setting the table, placing the butter, syrup, and OJ out before sitting down herself and passing her plate to her mother to be served. The camera was set up on a tri-pad that way the live interview could continue, if needed, while they were eating.

Once everyone had food they all dug in, well, except for Maddie. She seemed to be zoneing, staring off into space.

"Mom?" Jazz asked as she forked another piece of her pancake. "You alright?"

Maddie jumped in surprise, before letting out a lose laugh.

"Oh I'm just fine." She smiled. "I was just thinking that we forgot to offer some food to Phantom. I mean I don't know if he'll eat it but it's worth a try."

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"I thought ghosts didn't eat?"

Maddie went rigged at the question. _Whoops._

"Well you see…"

Jazz rolled her eyes, Clockwork had told them that Amity need to know that her brother was a hybrid and she could understand why her mother was hesitating. After all they didn't know much about halfa's yet, but honestly she was thinking that it was probably better that they treated this situation like ripping off a band aid, quick and as painless as possible.

"He's a hybrid." Jazz blurted out over her mother. "He's half human and half ghost."

The piece of food Lance was about eat slipped off his fork, He blinked in surprise and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

Maddie chuckled nervously.

"Yeah we were just as surprised as you are."

"How….." Lance questioned, he was too dumbfounded to even complete a full sentence.

"We don't know." Maddie replied. "Clockwork said the only reason he was even telling us about Phantom's….status?... was because his incandescence could possibly have a…negative effect on his human half…"

"W-what kind of effect?"

Maddie glanced up at Lance with sad eyes.

"He—If one half of him dies the other half shares the same fate. In all technical terms he'll die…" She explained softly.

The room went quite…

"But he's alright now though right? I mean did you examine his human half to make sure everything was working all right?" Lance asked.

Maddie and Jack shared a look.

"Actually we haven't, but that's a great idea!" Jack boomed.

Jazz winced at the idea, but she knew that clockwork had a plan and it involved some temporary brown hair dye, purple contacts and ratty street clothes. Danny was not going to be happy….

-DP-

Danny gave Clockwork a dubious expression as he finished wrapping the ghost upper torso in medical tape and gauze.

"You want to do _what _ to my human half!" he practically shrieked, only to be shushed by his mentor.

"Daniel both half's of you needed to be monitored during this and unless you want the rest of the world to know who you really are then this is your only option." Clockwork explained as he hopped off the table and slipped his shirt and cloak back on.

Danny just grumbled and unwillingly switched from his ghost to human form as Clockwork covered the labs cameras.

Danny watched as the time ghost then phased his arm through a cabinet and pulled out the items he had hidden there.

The now human Danny raised his eyebrows.

"When did you even get all of that?" he asked.

Clockwork picked up a gold satchel and opened it, scooping out some type of red-ish dust.

"I got it while you and your family were sleeping last night. A few ghosts owed me a couple of favors…" He answered simply.

"Of course… What's that?" Danny asked pointing to the dust in the ghost's hands as Clockwork sprinkled it into his hair.

"This is your hair dye, it's special though. It's has a spell on it that will allow you to switch from your natural hair to the dyed color at will, I figured that might be convenient?" Clockwork explained as he watched Danny's black locks effortlessly turn brown.

Danny blinked in surprise.

"You really thought this through…"

"I am the ghost of time, Daniel." Clockwork responded with a smug grin. Once the powder had done it's work the time ghost threw Danny the contacts and a ratty looking gray tang top with black cargo pants. Danny didn't need to be told twice, he went to go change in the bathroom and when he emerged he looked like a totally different person.

His now brown hair was disheveled and slightly greasy thanks to the fact that he hadn't showered in a few days. The tang top hung loosely on his thin shoulders exposing the long running scars that littered the top half of his back and chest. His left shoulder was still sporting a healing bruise, and the bottom part of the shirt had a few holes in it, as did the sagging cargo pants. All in all Danny looked like a kid that spent his life on the street.

Danny uneasily glanced up at Clockwork with his now purple eyes.

"I don't know about the shirt… It exposes my scars…" Danny said as he shifted uncomfortably before changing back into his ghost half.

"I know that your self-conscious of them Daniel, but we are trying to make the least connections between this new you and Fenton."

Danny sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll just go upstairs now. I'll give you a few moments to collect your-self and then you can come up to join me and we'll continue with this act of ours."

-DP-

When clockwork entered the dining room the people at the table where alive with questions and theories, so much so that they didn't notice his presence at first, but when they did they all seemed to have calmed down.

Lance was the first to speak.

"Where's phantom?"

"He's cooling off a bit." Clockwork replied.

"Sounds like your talk didn't go to well…." Maddie said with a wince. After all she is a mother of two, she knows how fights like that go.

"Yes, he's not happy with what I had told you." Clockwork said as he eyed the reporters. "And what you told them. I don't blame the boy either, with his past experience…. Though I think he got over it."

Lance frowned.

"What do you mean past experience?"

"In the ghost zone, hybrids such as Daniel are called Halfa's, the very word is considered slander. It's an insult and that's how he's always been treated by most of the residence there, an insult, even by his birth parents. He's ashamed of what he is…." Clockwork answered in uneven tone, sadness seeping through his words. "That's one of the reasons he put up such a fight in the basement, though it was originally sparked by you and your crew Mr. Thunder. He's not big on being in the spot light."

The reporter fell silent as he took in what he was being told. Phantom had been amity's hero for a while now and to hear that he had been treated so horribly really upset him.

"You said Halfa's," Maddie repeated "As in there is more than one?"

"There's only three in existence. One is older and more experienced than Daniel, and the other is younger than he is and often looks to him for guidance."

Maddie let that sink in before she asked another question.

"Does he get along with the older one?" She asked

Clockwork was about to answer but someone else had already beat him to it.

"No, He's a pompous jackass. I hate the guy."

Everyone looked to the door to find phantom uneasily floating there. He fidgeted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. He had no Idea how this was going to go…

"Well don't just stand there son!" Jack boomed, with a hearty laugh. "Come on and join us for breakfast! You like pancakes right?"

Danny nodded slowly before walking over to sit next to his actual father, though Jack didn't know that at the moment. A plate of pancakes was passed to the boy. Danny stared at the food for a few moments before make up his mind. He needed to be in his human form to eat.

The occupants of the room, with the exception of clockwork and Jazz, Jumped when a ring of light erupted from Danny's midsection, they watched as it split into two and changed him from a ghost to a human.

Maddie sat there, taking in the boys ratty clothes and disheveled appearance. Her eyes traced over the scars and a different colored bruises along with the bags underneath his purple eyes. Not to mention the fact that the boy looked like he hadn't eaten day's—Wait he really hadn't eaten in days, he had been stuck in their lab for the last two and no one _had_ been feeding him!

Danny shrunk under the scrutiny of everyone's calculating gaze. _They must all think I'm a freak…._

The half breed jumped slightly when a gloved hand griped his uninjured shoulder. He looked up to see clockwork smile at him, Reminding him that he was there and that everything was going to be alright. Danny grinned faintly in return, before rolling up on of his pancakes and dunking it in the pool of syrup that occupied the other half of his plate and took a large bite. He was pretty sure he looked like some sort of heathen, but he didn't care, he was starving!

"So uh, Mr. Phantom… I mean should I call you that now? Does your…. Well I mean.. Um….Do you have another name?" Lanced stuttered, mentally kicking himself. He sounded like a moron.

Danny shook his head.

"Not even a different last name?" Lanced asked. "I mean didn't you ever adopted your mothers human last name?"

Danny inwardly groaned. _Great, time to start acting…_

Lance watched as the young hybrid tensed at his question, his purple gaze fell to the fork in his hand.

"My parents abandoned me…" Danny said, trying his best to fake the emotional strain that was laced in his voice. "Clockwork found me, he took me in and took care of me… gave me a name…."

Danny looked back up to see if his performance was working. Everyone at the table was tearing up, even Jazz and she knew the truth. _Damn I'm good.._

"I'm sorry to hear that… Mr. Phantom….." lance replied as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes before clearing his throat.

"So then you haven't spent a lot time in our world, or with other humans?" Maddie asked.

Danny shook his head yes.

"That's the reason I was so panicky when it came to you and your family Maddie, you're the first few human friends I've ever had."

Maddie's heart clenched.

"Well Hey then, maybe we should enroll you in Casper high with Danny boy and Jazzy pants!" Jack boomed. "That way you could make some new friends and learn a little more about humans!"

Danny went wide eyed.

"What I—I don't-." Danny began, only to be cut off by his mentor.

"Actually that is a good Idea…You do need to start looking for a mate, Daniel. This sounds like a perfect opportunity."

Danny immediately flushed; his entire face turned an embarrassed red.

Lance looked appalled.

"M-ma-mate?"

"Choosing a mate is the ghost zone equivalent of getting married. And apparently the process is done during incandescence." Maddie explained. "For them this is normal."

"Oh…." Lance said. He still looked slightly uncomfortable, His daughter, Star, was Phantoms age and he didn't want her tying the knot so early.

The reporter looked back at Danny to find him with his head on the table his arms covering his face. He let out a sigh of relief to see such an innocent gesture coming from the boy who is now, no doubt, going to be the most eligible bachelor in Amity Park.

-DP-

**Alrighty guys that chapter was 14 pages long and clocked out at 3,077 words! Hopefully that makes up for the long wait! So what do you guys think of Danny's new temporary look? Did you like the chapter? Please leave a review! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and just a reminder, if you haven't already please go to my authors page and vote for Danny's mate! That poll will be closing soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hey guys! Guess who's alive! *jazz hands***

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**Oh, I also have news, you guys (according to my poll) like all the parings listed except for walker. **

**Right, so there are three winners to this poll (mainly because Danny is going to be interested in all of them at one point, after all this is not a Disney movie and people don't fall in love in a Day. This soul mate business is important!) So our top three winners are**

***Drum roll***

**Val, Ember, and Sam! And not really in that particular order! **

**Ok so here's what we are going to do! I am going to take down my old poll and put up a new one, and as I write this story you guys are going to decide which of the three he's going to end up with. This also means even if your pick loses there will still be some fluff between her and Danny as he makes his decision. **

**As for the rest of you, I am very, very, very, sorry that your vote didn't get chosen! (Should I do a mini-series were they do? Let me know in the reviews!) **

**Alrighty, that wraps up the longest authors note I have ever written! I bid you adieu! **

**-DP-**

"Aww you look absolutely adorable!" Maddie cooed as she knotted the bow tie around Danny's neck, causing the young hybrid to gag.

"There," Maddie said. Her hands dropped back to her sides as she took a step back to admire her work.

She was happy to have the young hybrid out of the ratty clothes he had worn last night. She was also happy that the poor boy agreed to shower. She had been hoping that he hadn't found her rude when she asked him to take one before bed last night….

Danny slowly turned to look at himself in the mirror while Maddie was lost in thought. He didn't mind the blue polo that he had on, but he hated the black hooded cardigan sweater that was over it. It was way too constricting just like the pair of skinny jeans he was being forced to wear. Not to mention he couldn't breathe thanks to the deathtrap around his neck, Lord, he hated bow ties!

"Do I really have to wear this?" He pouted, Pulling Maddie from her thoughts.

Maddie pressed her lips together and fixed the young halfa with her infamous evil eye.

"I'm sorry Phantom but it's the only spare clothes we have. I'm just happy that you seem to be the same size as my little boy. It makes all of this easier. Besides he never wears these things, so it's not like he's going to miss them much."

"I can see why he doesn't." Danny murmured under his breath, after all he was fully aware of how much 'Danny Fenton' hated these clothes.

"What was that?" Maddie asked, her mom voice was clearly evident.

Danny when ridged.

"Oh nothing!" He said with a nervous rush as his brain scrambled for an excuse. "I just said that I don't see why he doesn't like them!"

Danny sighed in relief when Maddie bought it.

Accepting defeat he strolled down the steps and into the living room. The Fentons had decided to let him sleep in the guest bedroom last night; they apparently trusted him enough to sleep on the same floor as them now. He grinned at the thought—glad that he was making progress with them—as he grabbed his new back pack off the couch.

"You look very…. Snazzy, Daniel." Clockwork said without lifting his gaze from the book he was reading.

Danny jumped, _where the hell did he even come from?_

Danny snorted and rolled his eyes, trying to play off the fact that the time ghost had made him jump; though that just seemed to amuse clockwork further. With a scowl, Danny cast a curious glance at the paperback in the time ghost's hands.

"What are you reading?"

"A Clockwork orange, Jasmine suggested it to me after Mr. Thunder and his crew left last night. She was worried that I was going to get bored while everyone was sleeping" Clockwork smirked, clearly finding his sisters gesture to be entertaining as well. "It's actually very engaging; although very gory and graphic…. I normally don't enjoy human literature for such reasons."

Danny raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment any further on the subject as he slipped his backpack over his shoulders and called on his ghost side. Soon a familiar white ring appeared at his waist and split into too, changing him into his ghost form.

Maddie almost fell down the steps, startled by the blinding lights of the transformation; she didn't think she'd ever get used to that.

Danny turned his attention back to Maddie and shot her a look of concern.

"You ok?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she said in a rush, a blush dusting over her cheeks. She was completely embarrassed; here she was, an experienced ghost hunter jumping at an unexpected light show!

"Well, I guess I'm off." He said hesitantly as he began to linger in the air. Looking her over one more time before shrugging off Maddie's odd behavior as early morning jitters. After all, he knew his mother wasn't much of a morning person.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Maddie asked, eyeing the boys backpack. "Do you remember how to get to Casper high?"

Danny shook his head yes and offered her a reassuring half smile, before phasing through the ceiling with a shout of 'See ya later'.

-DP-

Danny swallowed as he pushed the heavy building doors open. The overall intensity of the situation didn't hit him till right now. He was going to school….as phantom….sort of…

He took a deep breath and pushed the thought out of his head as he walked down the schools empty hallways. He was kind of glad that the school had arranged for him to arrive in the middle of first period. Apparently they were worried that he would cause a little _too_ much commotion. They wanted to make sure all of the first period teachers thoroughly briefed their students on 'the behavior they expected of them.'

_Like that's gonna work_, Danny thought with a snort.

He turned the corner and stopped in front of the offices scuffed up white door. He took in another deep breath before opening the door and peeking inside. Mrs. Brown, the office clerk looked up from the transcript she was checking over. She smiled when she saw Danny lingering in the doorway.

"Well," She said as she waved the young boy in. "Don't just stand there."

Danny gave the woman a soft awkward smile and stepped inside, the door shut behind him with a soft click.

"You got here in the nick of time." The woman said with an impatient laugh "I just finished your schedule for the classes you'll be taking."

Danny took the papers that Mrs. Brown had handed him,

"Thanks." Danny replied as his lips stretched into a nervous smile. Unintentionally flashing the woman his new fangs, (he had asked Clockwork why they were present in his human form and Clockwork had, more or less, chalked it up to freak genetics; so to speak..) Mrs. Brown paled at the sight of them before nervously shuffling through the pile of papers in front of her.

"You're very welcome," Mrs. Brown replied dismissively, her kind grin almost seemed forced. "Why don't you go ahead and take a seat. Your student guide should be here soon."

Danny blinked. "Student guide?"

"Well of course sweetie. We can't have you just wandering the hallways all on your lonesome. You wouldn't have any idea were to go! After all, Casper high is a huge school." Mrs. Brown explained with a laugh. Though Danny figured that this was just a nicer way of saying '_we don't trust you so we want you under constant supervision.'_

"Yeah, and you especially don't wanna get stuck with some losers on the first day of school! You need someone experienced to show you the ropes."

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the new voice. He immediately whirled around to see who it was, landing in a defensive stance.

_Dash?_ The halfa thought in surprise and dawning horror, his defensive stance giving way to an array of graceless movements once he realized who it was. "wh-your my student guide?"

The young halfa wasn't exactly looking forward to being stuck with the jock all day. That and he was starting to second guess his previous thought, after all, if they wanted someone to keep an eye on him then why would they have Dash do it? Sure the guy was an all-star athlete, but he was also a slightly obsessive Phan boy that lacked a few important brain cells. In other words Danny would have no trouble giving Dash the 'Run around' if need be.

"Oh good! You're here!" Mrs. Brown said in a rush, Ignoring Danny's stunned behavior. "Mr. Baxter will you please show him to his first class."

"Sure thing, Mrs. B!" Dash called over his shoulder as he practically pulled Danny out the door.

Danny had been starting to get the impression that Mrs. Brown was close to having a small break down. Didn't Tucker tell him once that she was terrified of ghosts or something? Danny frowned at that thought, the woman must have been terrified of him…..Maybe that's why dash had pulled him out of the room so fast?

Once in the hallway the jock snatched the schedule from the young halfa's hands without even pausing to ask permission.

"Eh, so…." Dash began awkwardly as he looked the halfa over, breaking Danny from his thoughts. "Nice bow tie…..?"

Danny dragged a hand down the side of his face. Dash had barely completed a sentence and the halfa already had a strong urge to bang his head repeatedly into the nearest concrete wall.

"I'm glad _you _like it." He grumbled.

The jock hummed in agreement as they continued down the hallway, not picking up on Danny's sarcasm in the slightest.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Right, um… I just realized I didn't even tell you my name yet!" The jock continued on in a nervous ramble, after all he was talking to his hero. "I'm Dash and I'm a HUGE Phan."

"Yeah, I remember." Danny said, unimpressed, but he tried his best to at least seem a little friendly. "It's kinda hard to forget, you almost got me eaten by a mouse the last time we met."

Dash burst out laughing and swatted the halfa across his back, causing the young hybrid to stumble forward.

"You remembered! I didn't think you would!"

"Right…" Danny said, slightly horrified by the jocks behavior. "So….. where are we going first? I didn't really get a chance to look at what classes I had before you ripped the paper out of my hands."

"Oh, uh, Right. We're heading to English first. The teachers name is Mr. Lancer. You've probably seen him around here before. He's kinda short, Bald and….well he's not exactly skinny." Dash said with a snicker. "Anyway, that's the class room door up there."

Danny's eyes landed on the classroom door out of pure habit.

"Hey Uh…Phantom….lis—."

Danny cut Dash off, "My name is Danny."

The jock jumped in surprise. "Oh, right….Sorry…. I'm just so used to calling you Phantom. I mean…well….I uh.."

Danny sighed; he didn't know how he was going to be able to take a full day of this.

Dash coughed and tried again.

"what's it like?"

Danny blinked.

"What's what like?"

"When you change, with those ring thingies?" Dash asked, honest curiosity burning behind his blue eyes. "I mean it kinda looks like it hurts…."

That question threw Danny for a loop; no one had ever asked him that before. Not even Sam and Tucker. He glanced up at the jock, shock leaking out into his expression.

"Well, it did the first couple times. But the more I changed the more the pain faded. Now I just feel….numb…I guess that's the best word to describe it. I feel numb when I change." Danny said with a shrug, suddenly feeling overly self-conscience.

A beat of silence passed between the two. Neither of them knew what to say and Danny felt the most unusual urge to laugh at the irony of the situation. It wasn't even a minute ago that he found himself wishing that Dash would shut up.

-DP-

"Tucker." Sam whispered as she poked the techno geek with the sharper edge of her folded note.

He let out a yelp, before turning around and ripping the note from her pale fingers, all the while fixing the Goth with a heated glare.

"Will you stop it!" Tucker seethed through clenched teeth.

"God, you don't need to be such a crab ass." Sam muttered.

"Crab ass? Did you just call me a crab ass?" Tucker whispered back, note be dammed he'd had it! "I was up till the butt-crack of dawn last night, hacking the schools web-site to cover for Danny! I have had no sleep what so flipping ever and I have every right to be a crab ass, _if I want to_!"

"Ok, ok, no need to rip my head off. All I was trying to do in the first place was say thank you." Sam said as she pointed down at the note that tucker was currently strangling.

Tuckers attitude deflated as he uncrinkled the note.

_Thanks for hacking the site last night. I'm sure Danny will appreciate it when he gets here later. Well until you and I tag team and grill him with questions! I can't believe he just ignored us for two Days! Anyway you look tired. I've got an unopened monster in my backpack if you want it. _

"I think I'll take you up on the monster." Tucker whispered as he dragged his hand down the side of his face. "I could really use the caffeine."

He watched as she leaned over the side of her desk and dug through her back pack before finding what she was looking for. She tossed the energy drink up to Tucker as she zipped her bag closed.

Tucker wasted no time. He had half of it gone before Sam was even sitting properly in her chair.

"Careful, I read somewhere that if you drink those to fast they cause heart palpitations." Sam warned.

"Ah, America," Tucker chuckled. "The land were your food can kill you."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of food killing you, I'm surprised you drink this stuff. I mean aren't you into the 'all-natural hippy wonder juices' from your green house or something?" Tucker asked as he took another swig.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Those 'wonder juices' are often referred to as tea." She dead panned. "I only carry those _things_ around for Danny. You know how much he hates both tea and coffee."

"Love birds."

Sam's eye twitched. "Tucker I swear, if you say call us that one more time I'm going to steal your PDA and flush it down one of the toilets in the girls restroom!"

"No! I won't let you have Carla!" He squawked as he hugged the electronic device close to his chest.

"Mr. Foley!"

Tucker grimaced and turned his attention to a very annoyed Mr. Lancer.

"If I see that PDA, in my class one more time I'm going to smash it to smithereens!" Mr. Lancer growled. Satisfied with the look of pure terror on his students face, Mr. Lancer Continued on with what he had been saying. "Now, you are all expected to treat Mr. Phantom with respect. The boy was raised in a world that was completely different from ours so he might not understand our way of things—."

It was just then that the classroom door opened.

-DP-

**And that's where I'm going to end because it's really late and this ten pages long. Please leave a review guys and tell me what you think! Also I haven't really got a chance to edit this all to much, I've got a splitting headache and I figured you guys would want an update. Right? **

**Have a nice night guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hey guys! **

**This chapters going to have a lot of plot development! Be warned!**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile! XD**

**Also guys I'm going to apologize for any spelling or grammar issues in advance I'm kinda currently in the Appalachian Mountains and I just found a place to stay at that has Wi-Fi, and I'm sleepy as hell from hiking all over the darn place! So in other wards I'm being a tad bit lazy, screw me. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

**-DP-**

Sam only had to take one look at Danny before she was utterly confused.

_What the hell happened to his hair! And what is he wea—Well actually it makes him look kinda hot…_

She sunk down into her chair, a semi flirtatious half smile tugging on her lips.

Tucker rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to his only guy friend. Who, at the moment, looked like a deer caught in headlights. Tucker didn't know that Danny was even capable of looking so terrified. Dash was standing next to him, grinning like an idiot, completely oblivious to Danny's discomfort. However Mr. Lancer seemed to be as observant as ever.

"Are you alright Mr. Phantom?"

Danny looked over at Mr. Lancer, and shook his head slowly. "Um…Yes, I'm—ok. I guess."

Mr. Lancer didn't look convinced.

"Please go take a seat Mr. Baxter."

The Jock didn't need to be told twice he gladly took a spot right behind Paulina, Danny was going to go sit down as well but the overweight English teacher stopped him.

"Not yet Mr. Phantom, you have to introduce yourself to the class first." Mr. Lancer explained as he leaned against his desk. Danny instantly went ridged and shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. Especially Paulina's, the way she was hungrily looking him over made him wonder if she mistook him for a piece of meat.

Mr. Lancer tried to encourage him again. "Go on tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Uh….right…..Um…" Danny said as he stumbled over his words. "Well, I prefer to be called Danny for starters; not Phantom. I'm sorry if I come off as awkward. Everything just feels so strange."

"Well I would imagine. This is your first time coming to school."

"No that's not what's strange. I've been inside this school before. I used to sit in on classes sometimes; I'm surprised no one noticed the cold spots." Danny explained with a shrug; happy to see that his English teacher was buying his quick-second lies. "It's just strange being here as my human half…." He finished lamely.

"Alright…..I guess that's understandable" Mr. Lancer said slowly, before opting to change the subject. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to draw…" Danny offered.

"And?"

"That's it." Danny said with a shrug. "Can I sit down now?"

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so."

Paulina repressed a squeal when Danny walked passed her. She turned to watch him choose a seat, expecting him to sit down right behind Dash, though it seemed that Danny had different Ideas. She watched as the love of her life Stopped in front of Sam. Sam Manson! The schools snobby little Goth freak with an ego the size of Texas! She let lose a growl, her eyes burning in Sam's direction. The audible snap of the pencil she was holding barely registered in her mind as she watched her future boyfriend shyly ask Sam if he could sit in the seat next to her. The seat that was normally reserved for that loser, Fenton!

"I don't see why not." The Goth said with a shrug before a half smile tugged on her purple glossy lips. "I'm Sam by the way." She explained before jabbing her thumb in the techno geek's direction. "And that annoying excuse of a human being is Tucker."

"Hey!" Tucker huffed. "I resent that!"

Danny laughed; he could always count on his friends to lighten the mood! And if he played this right, hopefully, they could be 'Phantom's' friends too. He'd have to be careful though, he didn't want anyone to make any unneeded connections between a certain ghost boy and the son of the local ghost hunters.

"Oh I know!" Danny grinned as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Mr. & Miss Fenton's son, Danny, told me a lot about you two."

Sam shared a knowing glance with Tucker.

"Oh did he now?" She asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, he seems like a pretty cool guy." Danny offered as he plopped down in the seat next to Sam, still grinning at her like a 9 year old kid drunk on sugar.

Tucker rolled his eyes and made a choice to keep the love bird comment to himself. He didn't want to become a homicide victim. Paulina already looked like she was ready to jump up from her chair and tackle Sam to the floor. Of course Sam would probably kick her ass; the Goth could take care of herself. However, in his case, he didn't stand a chance against those perfectly manicured nails of doom! He was _not_ about to relive what happened after that whole 'King Tuck' incident. The techno geek shivered.

Dread went through Paulina like a sliver tinted bullet as she watched her ghost boy laugh and snicker along with everything Sam had to say. She felt her mouth run dry. Was he flirting with her?!

Dash felt like he had just been blindsided by a 300 pound linebacker, Phantom thought that Fenton was cool? The Jock couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. He also couldn't believe that Phantom actually talked to the guy in a friendly manner. The few times that Dash had actually met and talked with Phantom he seemed to be annoyed by the simple fact that he had to deal with the jock in the first place. Dash tried his best to play it off like it didn't bother him but, it still hurt to know that the guy you looked up too thought of you as an irritating loser. It just wasn't fair! Fenton didn't have to worry about his 'friends' stabbing him in the back or his widowed father coming home and beating the crap out of him, the smell of whiskey tingeing his hot breath as he yelled, cursed and told him how much of a pathetic son he was.

That freak had everything that Dash ever asked for! He had a loving family, friends, semi-good grades, and now he had Phantoms respect and possible friendship. Dash swallowed and blinked back a few frustrated tears. He was not about to cry here. School was the only place that he had some semblance of both respect and control. He wasn't about to lose all of that just because he had a moment of self-pity. He would just have to try harder. Maybe he'd rough Fenton around some, ask him how he got Phantom to like him. Dash nodded to himself; that sounded like a good plan. The only thing was, the freak wasn't at school today, weird….

-DP-

Word travels quickly in the ghost zone, especially if it has to do with a certain teenaged halfa. Ember was all ears as a group of unrecognizable ghosts gossiped not too far away from where she was tuning her guitar.

"Wait so he's going through incandescence?" one stated with disbelief, "that can't be right. I thought he already had a daughter. You know, that little white haired girl. Looks just like him. What's her name?"

"Danni?" Another ghost supplied.

"Oh that's right! Yeash, talk he must have a pretty big ego to name his own daughter after himself."

"She's not his daughter and he didn't name her you dip!" Another ghost cut in with a scowl. "She's his clone. Apparently both Vlad's experimenting and obsession with wanting to have the perfect family got out of hand. I swear for a man so smart he sure is stupid!"

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that he doesn't have a kid and he's going through incandescence?"

The other two ghosts nodded.

"Girls you know what this means don't you! He's looking for a mate!" the ghost squeaked in excitement.

One of the strings on embers guitar snapped.

_Dipstick's open game?_

It took her a few minutes to get over the shock, but once she did her lips twitched into a sly grin. Oh, she knew just how to get back at skulker for dumping her and that Phantom brat was her God given answer.

_Time to have some fun_

-DP-

For once clockwork wasn't all too sure of what to make of this specific time line. All the different possibilities of what could happen were making his head spin. The last time something like this had happened was during both of the world wars. Which is what had him so confused, he shouldn't be experiencing this much vertigo over something as silly as Danny…

Clockwork doubled over in pain as brief flashes of pictures flooded his mind. The first one was of an empty thrown and a cracked crown, the second was a nearly destroyed government facility, the third was of Danny— tattered and beaten— fighting to hold up a shield to protect what clockwork could only assume to be his future mate and their family, the next one was of a familiar battered and broken dead body. Tears stung clockworks eyes. The last vision was a war. A war between the living and the dead.

The Vision faded just as quickly as it came and it left clockwork on the floor shaking as he sucked in unnecessary breaths. He was not going to let any of that happen.

-DP-

Agent O paced the length of the stark white board room; his reflection in the window just behind him was mimicking his movements.

"We can't just charge in there and take him!" Agent K said with conviction, slamming his hand down on the table for emphases. "He's earned the respect of almost everyone in that God forsaken town! Not to mention if he really is half-human then our entire operation could be shut down for a human rights evaluation."

"I highly doubt that" Agent A interjected as she finished tying off the braid she had pulled her hair into. She wasn't nearly as worried about this as her male colleges. After all she was the first woman to join the GIW. She knew first hand that people didn't truly change their views or moral beliefs on a dime. It takes time. And while the people of Amity Park might be comfortable with their self-proclaimed protector, the rest of the world wouldn't be.

Agent O stopped his pacing and folded his hands behind his back. "Agent K is right."

Agent A rolled her eyes. _Of course he is. _

"I would be more respectful Agent A. you may be the companies most successful hunter but that doesn't mean you know how to handle politics, because that's all this is going to turn into, a political fight for who gets to own the USA's newest toy," Agent O said in a steady tone, his unwavering eyes were set on Agent A the entire time. "Or whether or not anyone should get to own him at all."

-DP-

**So tell me what you guys think! Oh and this chapter clocked out at 7 pages btw sorry it's so short! Have a nice night guys! Oh and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


End file.
